villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gorgom
Gorgom is a cult and criminal group serving as the main antagonists of the 1987-1988 Kamen Rider series installment Kamen Rider BLACK. They are notorious for its terrorist activities in the name of world domination and racial superiority over humanity. Based in Japan, members of Gorgom consist of both human and non-humans. Their only formidable foe seems to be Kamen Rider Black, a failed creation of theirs. History For many years, Gorgom has been ruled by the mysterious Creation King. As Gorgom tradition dictates, a new King must be chosen every fifty millennia. The selection process involves finding several worthy candidates who will be transformed into mutants deemed Century Kings, sentenced to fight for the crown with the survivor becoming the new Creation King. In 1987, Gorgom chose Kotaro Minami and Nobuhiko Akizuki as Century Kings. During their surgery, then current Creation King commanded the High Priests to place the powerful Holy King Stones into their bodies. Kotaro was implanted with the "Stone of the Sun", and was given the name Black Sun. However, Soichiro Akizuki, the father of the brothers, went against Gorgom and freed Kotaro from brain surgery. Nobuhiko received the "Stone of the Moon", and due to disrupted surgery, was in extended recovery before emerging as "Shadow Moon." Kotaro barely escaped with his life, but Nobuhiko remained captured by Gorgom, where he hibernated to become the next Creation King. Soichiro's actions were unforgivable, as Golgom sent five Spider Mutants to kill him. After the successful assassination, Gorgom continues to terrorize the country, in order to defeat Kotaro and take his Kingstone, and to rule the world. When Shadow Moon caused the apparent death of Kamen Rider BLACK, it affected Japan with some of them leaving the country and some worshipping the organization. With Kamen Rider BLACK's revival, he finally confronts Shadow Moon and the Creation King. Upon the destruction of the Creation King, it was the end of Gorgom. World of Black Gorgom also exists in the A.R. World of Black, where it is fought by a alternate Kamen Rider Black who never became RX. Dai-Shocker's Apollo Geist arrived in this world prior to the World of Black RX, recruiting the Gorgom cult as a result. Gorgom's Sai Mutant was summoned by Apollo Geist to convince Schwarian of the Crisis Empire to join Dai-Shocker. He is summoned again to help protect Apollo Geist from Black RX, only to be quickly destroyed by Black's Rider Punch. Members Leader *Creation King *Shadow Moon Three High Priests *High Priest Darom - Leader *High Priest Baraom *High Priestess Bishium Humans Gorgom allows any humans to join them. They were lured into the syndicate as they found Gorgom's offers interesting. These humans were willing to become Gorgom's monsters which could live for up till 5,000 years. *Ryuzaburo Sakata *Koichi Omiya *Soichiro Akizuki (formerly) *Yoichi Daimon (formerly) *Hideomi Kuromatsu (formerly) *Yukari Tsukikage (formerly) *Shigeru Sugiyama (formerly) Others *Sword Master Birugenia *Doctor Takuya Ishida Gorgom Mutants Gorgom's Mutants are genetically altered half-beast humans possessing long life that lasts 5,500 years. For Gorgom's human members, being transformed into a Mutant is the ultimate reward for their loyalty. Each Mutant is based on an animal or plant lifeform. Among those Mutants were the: *Bat Mutant *Spider Mutant *Leopard Mutant *Silkworm Mutant *Flea Mutant *Goat Mutant *Eagle Mutant *Rhinoceros Mutant *Cicada Mutant *Bee Mutant *Lizard Mutant *Cactus Mutant *Longhorn Beetle Mutant *Crab Mutant *Mammoth Mutant *Tortoise Mutant *Earwig Mutant *Tapir Mutant *Black Cat Mutant *Aye-aye Mutant *Anemone Mutant *Jewel Beetle Mutant *Wasp Mutant *Chameleon Mutant *Ammonite Mutant *Coelacanth Mutant *Mantis Mutant *Buffalo Mutant *Slug Moth Mutant *Scarab Beetle Mutant *Armadillo Mutant *Squid Mutant *Porcupine Mutant *Mushroom Mutant *Red Salmon Mutant *Mole Cricket Mutant *Rat Mutant *Dogfish Mutant *Phantom Mutants *Centipede Mutant *Salamander Mutant *Cobra Mutant *Fly Mutant *Stag Beetle Mutant *Whale Mutant *Stickleback Mutant Other Gorgom Mutants *Fleeing Mutants *Scorpion Mutant Allied Organizations *Shocker *Government of Darkness *Geddon *Delza Army *Crisis Empire *Gurongi *Lord *Undead *Imagin *Fangire *Dai-Shocker *Sonozaki Family Gallery Black movie02 023.jpg Gorgom concept.jpg|Gorgom emblem worn by Gorgom Mutants (concept written in Japanese) Black_movie02_024.jpg Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Cults Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Criminals Category:Organizations Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Revived Category:Conspirators Category:Animals Category:Imperialists Category:Manga Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Totalitarians Category:Anarchist Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Creator Category:Enigmatic Category:Heretics Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supremacists Category:Monster Master Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Extortionists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Deal Makers